The present invention relates generally to material handling implements and more specifically to a material handling implement of the type wherein a material handling unit is pivotally supported on the outer end of a boom and the boom is raised and lowered for digging and dumping operations.
In conventional earth moving equipment, such as bucket loaders, the machinery generally consists of one or more lift arms that define a boom and are pivotally carried on a vehicle with a bucket pivoted on the outer free end of the lift arms. Generally, the lift arms are raised and lowered with respect to the vehicle by a boom fluid motor while the material handling unit or bucket is pivoted on the end of the lift arms through a unit fluid motor both of which have fluid supplied thereto through control valves.